


Human Fun

by AmethystDrakon



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sex, top!Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Jasper discovering human fun. Jasper asks Pearl how humans reproduce, so they watch a few videos and try it for themselves (read it on tumblr as well, search for AmethystDrakon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Fun

Pearl was actually surprised by how well Jasper had adapted to Earth. While Peridot challenged everything and compared everything to Homeworld, Jasper tried her best to learn the human things. While Lapis sulked away in the barn, Jasper was surprisingly talkative.

And the thing Pearl liked the most about Jasper - she didn’t treat Pearl like a pearl. After Peridot’s initial outburst, Pearl thought she’d have to deal with all of the new Crystal Gems thinking this way about her. Though Lapis never talked to her (preferring to glare at her from the corner and constantly reminding the gems that it was Pearl who kept her trapped all those years,) Jasper was quite fond of talking to Pearl.

It wasn’t long however until Lapis’s taunts got on everyone’s nerves. The gems were all in the kitchen preparing dinner for Steven’s birthday when Lapis made a comment about how Pearl should be the one doing all the work. Pearl sighed angrily and ignored her, but was completely thrown off guard by Jasper’s response. 

The balloon she was inflating popped loudly. “Would you shut up!? We get it, you hate her, but you don’t have to keep reminding us! And on a side note, you may be able to control water but she actually fought in the gem war, while you were cowering like the high class, useless gem you are!”

Silence filled the room. Everyone stared at the two gems, waiting for someone to break the silence. Pearl could feel some of the eyes turning to her, as if waiting for her to break the silence. “Um… Jasper-”

Lapis slammed the present she was wrapping onto the floor and stormed out of the room. Everyone turned to Jasper, who just picked up another balloon and started blowing air into it. Pearl continued whisking the soon-to-be cake, staring down bowl of ingredients, feeling a blush appear on her cheeks. She could still feel eyes on her, but the noises of gems working had started again.

\---

Later that night, the gems were outside playing games with Steven as Pearl cleaned the temple. It was dark out, but clouds covered the sky and concealed the stars. Pearl heard the door open, and glanced towards it. Jasper was standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. “Need help?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t you be out playing games with Steven and the others?” Pearl asked, picking up some wrapping paper that was thrown across the floor. 

Jasper nervously chewed her lip and entered the house, closing the door behind her. “I… don’t understand the games.”

Pearl glanced at Jasper for a moment, wondering why she seemed so embarrassed. “Neither do I,” Pearl admitted, “But Steven like them. Has he thrown a pie in his face yet?”

Jasper simultaneously had a look of shock and confusion plastered on her face. “...Why. Would he do that?”

“It’s… humorous? At least it’s meant to be?” Pearl was still picking up random bits of garbage while she was speaking. 

Jasper laughed, a genuine and calm laugh so unlike the laugh Pearl remembered when she and the others were taken into the hand ship. “Humans are such odd creatures,” Jasper pointed out, starting to pick up wrapping paper as well.

The two gems casually talked as they cleaned the temple. Pearl was happy to see that Jasper was so interested in humans and their culture. It was a nice change to Lapis’s silence and Peridot’s complaining. 

When they had finished, they naturally drifted to the couch and continued talking. The subject drifted to Steven, then the gems. Pearl told Jasper about how Garnet had become a gem, and how they found Amethyst. Jasper told Pearl about how things were on Homeworld.

“Sorry about Lapis by the way,” Jasper said. “You know how higher class gems can be.”

“Yeah,” Pearl replied, remembering the events of earlier. “I’m very curious, though,” Pearl said, wondering if she’d regret starting this conversation.

“About what?” Jasper asked, a confused look on her face.

“Well you were a Homeworld gem until recently. It took Peridot a while to adjust to… well, me. But you..”

Jasper giggled, cutting Pearl off. “Are you asking why I don’t treat you like you’re a pearl?”

“I guess,” Pearl answered, still refusing to look Jasper in the eyes. She acted as though her hands had suddenly become very interesting.

Jasper tentatively grabbed Pearl’s hand, causing her to glance up at the bigger gem sitting beside her. “I fought in the war Pearl. I fought against you. Anyone who could survive that automatically gets my respect. Even a pearl. Especially a pearl. I mean, you were made to take orders, but you became a warrior.”

Pearl giggled nervously, a blush appearing on her face. She was never good at taking compliments. “I, um. T-thanks.”

“So I answered your question,” Jasper replied, still holding Pearl’s hand. “Are you gonna return the favour?”

“Um, okay,” Pearl replied. “What’s your question?”

“I want to learn more about “romantic” human relationships,” Jasper replied.

“Oh,” Pearl answered. “Well, humans are created differently than gems. It takes two humans to create a net one. Therefore relationships are formed between people. Sometimes it’s just two people, sometimes it’s more, I can never keep track of what’s socially acceptable where. Anyways, if they’re compatible they will move into the save home and live together- “ Pearl continued to explain how relationships work as Jasper listened intently. 

A few minutes of facts later and Pearl was finished her explanation. Jasper stayed silent for a moment, soaking in the information. “Okay… Can I ask a follow up question?”

“Of course,” Pearl replied, happy to share information with the Homeworld gem. 

“How do humans create more humans?” Pearl blushed as Jasper continued. “Theoretically a single gem could create many more. I don’t understand why humans need at least two people?”

“Well,” Pearl started, trying to formulate a reply. “Humans aren’t grown the same way as gems. A male needs to insert an egg into a female,” Pearl replied, trying to remember what she had learnt about human anatomy and reproduction but coming up short. “They achieve that by something called sex, which by the way is the case for all animals on Earth.”

“Oh,” Jasper said. “So, what’s sex? How does it work?”

Pearl stuttered, trying to find a response. “Well um, the males have a… a thing called a penis, like a stick. It’s attached to their hips. And they, like, females have a hole instead so um… They put the penis in the hole?” 

“You don’t seem entirely convinced,” Jasper pointed out.

Pearl sighed. “Well I’m not exactly sure how it works.”

“Why would it even work that way?” Jasper asked, staring off in space as though she was trying to imagine it. “I think our way of reproduction is much easier.”

“True,” Pearl agreed, “but apparently sex is very pleasurable. Well, from what Rose used to say, at least. I mean, that’s the impression I got.”

“And you’ve never tried it?” Jasper asked, a single eyebrow raised.

Pearl blushed and stared at the ground. “No. I’m not really… into, humans. And Garnet’s already with, well, herself. You know, Ruby and Sapphire. And Amethyst is just, she’s so young compared to me. She’s like family. It would just be weird.”

Jasper contemplated what Pearl said, then decided, “Why don’t we try it?”

Pearl was sure her heart would have skipped a beat had she had one. She stared at Jasper with big eyes, too shocked to answer. She tried to formulate words, but all that came out was a bunch of random sounds. She stopped trying to talk, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. “Jasper, sex is a very… personal act. You don’t just do it with anybody. It can change your relationship with someone, for good.”

“I know,” Jasper said, still staring expectantly at Pearl. “That’s why I asked you.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Pearl was searching for something in Jasper’s eyes, but for what she wasn’t sure. She saw sincerity in those eyes. Pearl bit her lip, debating. This could end badly, but… Pearl kind of wanted to take this step with Jasper.

The front door opened, and they broke their gaze. Amethyst strutted in, followed by Steven and Peridot, then Lapis and Garnet. Lapis glanced from Pearl to Jasper, then stormed off in the other direction. 

“What are you two up to?” Amethyst asked, actually looking confused that Pearl and Jasper seemed to be getting along so well.

“Just talking,” Pearl replied quickly so that Jasper could not reveal their topic of conversation.

“Well, it’s time for Steven to go to bed,” Garnet said, picking up a Peridot who was trying to grab a slice of cake out of the fridge. “Why don’t you two go talk in Pearl’s room?”

Jasper and Pearl glanced at each other. Jasper had never been in the temple other than the bubble room. And Pearl didn’t quite like having others in her room. But despite that, Pearl nodded and lead Jasper to the door. “Goodnight Steven,” She called.

“Goodnight!” Jasper called as well.

“Goodnight guys!” Steven waved from his bed. 

Pearl opened the door to her room and the two gems walked in. Pearl watched in amusement as Jasper awed at the room. “How did you guys make this?” Jasper asked, placing her hand into the waterfall of one of the pillars.

Pearl smiled, and walked into the pillar. Jasper watched as the water raised Pearl until she stood gracefully on the top.

Jasper hesitantly walked into the water flow as well, but ended up tumbling onto the top instead of the graceful landing Pearl had done. Pearl giggled and offered a hand to Jasper, who took it and stood on shaky legs as she wondered why she was able to stand on water. Pearl watched Jasper, enjoying the look Jasper was giving at the novelty of her room.

Jasper noticed Pearl staring, and smiled. “Better not let Lapis in here.”

Pearl laughed, “That would end really badly for everyone,” she agreed.

“So,” Jasper said, leaning towards Pearl. “Are we going to try it?”

Pearl could feel a blush appear on her cheeks. “Well, um. I’m not completely sure how it works.”

“We could ask Peridot to research it with her tablet… thing?” Jasper suggested. 

“Oh, we can look it up,” Pearl agreed, and disappeared down the waterfall. She came back moments later with a metallic rectangle similar to Peridot’s tablet.

“What’s that?” Jasper asked, sitting beside the still blushing Pearl.

“It’s called a laptop. I bought it when Steven and I were trying to make a ship to get back to space. The people at the library always looked at me weird when I would use theirs, so I just got my own,” Pearl said, starting it up and typing in a password. She opened the internet browser, and typed some letters in. Unlike Peridots, Jaspers were never taught other alphabets so she wasn’t sure what Pearl was typing.

“Oh look, there are videos,” Pearl said, as she clicked on the first one. The two gems stared as the humans on screen began the mating process. They silently sat beside each other, Pearl blushing and Jasper staring intensely at the screen.

When the video ended, Jasper clicked on another one. They sat watching videos for a long time, ranging from vanilla to very kinky acts. Every so often Jasper would make a comment around the lines of “That looks fun” and Pearl would nod.

Pearl started to feel restless, changing her position every few minutes. Jasper soon noticed. “Are you okay?”

Pearl blushed even more and nodded, staring at the screen to avoid Jasper’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Did you still want to…?” Jasper asked, motioning to the screen.

Pearl debated, knowing that this was probably her last way out. But in the end she decided that she wanted to try it. “I’m okay, if you want to… um,” she felt her cheeks blush so much she was sure she looked more like Lapis than herself.

Jasper slowly put her hand in Pearl’s hair and leaned in. Pearl closed her eyes and let Jasper kiss her. She had kissed people before, but it seemed different now. It wasn’t just for fusion, it was for fun. She felt herself loosen up and kissed Jasper back. It was actually quite enjoyable. Jasper was really good, not moving too fast or pushing for something Pearl didn’t want. She didn’t want Jasper’s tongue in her mouth. She knew it wasn’t eating or anything, but she still didn’t wanna taste anything.

Pearl found her hands moving into Jasper’s hair, and she lightly tugged her closer. Jasper’s other hand came to rest on Pearl’s him, and they broke the kiss. They stared at each other, neither wanting to break the silence. Pearl’s hands slowly started to trail down until they reached the area where Jasper’s outfit met her skin. She tentatively pulled at it.

Jasper hummed and started kissing Pearl’s neck. She was startled, but enjoyed the feeling. Jasper suddenly bit into Pearl’s shoulder, fangs piercing skin and making the now almost completely blue gem squeak. Jasper then kissed and licked at the spot, making Pearl subconsciously let out a little moan. Jasper smiled, liking the sound and wanting to make it happen again.

Jasper let her hands move lower on Pearl’s body. She started gently rubbing the stop between the legs, like they did on the videos, through Pearl’s clothing. Pearl gasped and yanked at Jasper’s hair, making her giggle. “So, having fun?”

Pearl nodded, trying to think straight. She’d never done anything like this before, and the sensations were overwhelming. She felt like her head was on fire it was so hot, and despite the fact that gems don’t feel temperature shifts, Pearl could feel sweat starting to form on her body. She couldn’t form coherent thoughts.

Jasper lightly pushed Pearl over until she way lying on her back. She started kissing and sucking down Pearl’s neck again, continuing further down until she reached a nipple. Some of the women in the videos were very sensitive there, while others weren’t. Jasper was excited to find out which side Pearl was on, and hummed happily when she got a gasp followed by a moan as she sucked through the fabric. 

Jasper kept licking and sucking until it became too much for Pearl and she pulled Jasper’s head away with her hair. Jasper laughed as Pearl tried to push Jasper’s head lower, as she bucked her hips up against Jasper. 

Jasper lowered herself until her face was between Pearl’s legs. She rubbed her gem/nose against the fabric, looking up at Pearl. She gently tugged at the yellow leggings. “Take these off?” Jasper smirked.

It took a moment for Pearl to turn the words into coherent thought and phase away the leggings. Jasper then tugged at Pearl’s shirt, completely ignoring Pearl’s pussy. “This too.” Pearl groaned, but obeyed and was left naked on her waterfall floor.

Jasper twirled a nipple between her thumb and finger, loving the way pearl would arch her back and bite her hand to stop herself from being too loud. Jasper switched between nipples for a few minutes, and when she was sure Pearl’s mind was entirely focused on that, she bent down and licked between Pearl’s legs.

Pearl gasped and arched into Jasper, pushing herself into Jasper’s face even more. Jasper was surprised to taste, as she had never experienced it before. Pearl tasted nice, she thought. Though she had nothing to compare it to.

Jasper started licking up the excess of fluid coming out of Pearl’s hole. She noticed Pearl moaned louder whenever she licked what felt like a little nub, so she focused on there for a while. Pearl started getting restless, grabbing and pulling at Jasper’s hair. 

Jasper thought back on the videos, and moved a finger into Pearl’s hole. Her eyes grew huge and she moaned out Jasper’s name, completely giving up on trying to stay silent. Jasper wiggled her finger around until she hit something that Pearl liked. “Oh my stars, right there! Don’t stop, Jasper!”

Jasper didn’t stop. She stimulated those two places until Pearl couldn’t take it anymore. With a big tug at Jasper’s hair and a final moan of her name, Pearl came. An excess of liquid squirted out of Pearl’s hole, and Jasper happily licked it up.

Pearl was laying on the ground, naked, almost entirely blue, and spent. She looked up at Jasper with half lidded eyes. Jasper smiled down at her and sat down, pulling Pearl into her arms. “That was very enjoyable.”

“It was,” Pearl agreed. “But you didn’t-”

“I had fun,” Jasper said, playing with Pearl’s hair. It was so soft. “Just watching you was fun,” she smirked.

Pearl blushed and hid her face between her body and Jasper’s. Jasper laughed. “You know, sleep is also a human thing. Wanna try it?”

“Already have, didn’t like it,” Pearl said as her eyes were closing.

Jasper lied down and pulled Pearl with her. Pearl cuddled into Jasper’s arms. Taking in her very alpha scent. “Maybe you were just trying with the wrong person,” Jasper pointed out as Pearl drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first flat out NSFW fic I’ve done in a while, and tbh I ain’t good at it. Also, unbeta’s because I’m leaving on vacation tonight and wanna get this out there before the fanfiction event (I’m gonna miss the first two days urgh!) Anyways, I put this down as a oneshot, but idk. I’m thinking of adding more chapters. And like, in each one they try something new? Ranging from like, bdsm to weird kinks/fetishes to going on dates? Let me know if you’re interested, I’ll totally do it :)


End file.
